


It's Not My Fault Your Little Brother Is A Tease

by Sungielogy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AND NOT SPIT, AT LEAST I USED ACTUAL LUBE, Crying During Sex, I L O V E YOU, Kinda hate sex, M/M, MY PAL, Mild Degradation, Rough Sex, SPIT DOESNT WORK AS LUBE SORRY NOT SORRY, Swearing, based on a cc that was sent to a twitter acc, convenience plays a big role here, dont ask, dont listen to me use condoms in sex, for helping and being my beta reader, fuckboy jisung, ish, it was just a random choice, jisung is chan's little brother in this, my bro - Freeform, neck biting, oh my god i completely forgot about the condom part sorry guys, openly hating jisung's hat from double knot, special thank you to my Buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungielogy/pseuds/Sungielogy
Summary: Minho has enough of Jisung's constant teasing.





	It's Not My Fault Your Little Brother Is A Tease

**Author's Note:**

> listen im not a fucking writing guru so if youre disappointed then fuck you man

The first few times it happened, Minho thought he was just downright delusional. Right now though, as Jisung grinds a little too hard on his lap before abruptly getting up and sputtering out an apology, Minho understands that it's all an act. 

If Minho could, he would give his friend's younger brother an Oscar for his top tier acting. But your eyes truly are the window to your soul because Minho can see the way Jisung's eyes glimmer mischievously as he leaves to go up to his room. 

What a brat. What an absolute bastard. 

"Hey, Minho!" 

Minho blinks once, twice and even thrice before turning to his friend, Chan. He didn't realize he was following Jisung with his eyes. "Yeah?" 

"I said, will you stay over for dinner?" 

He doesn't end up staying over for dinner. Minho doesn’t think he could hold back from bending the cocky fuckboy on the dinner table and fuck him roughly. 

God, all those times, Minho should have known it was just Jisung teasing him. There are times when the brat would intentionally drop something so he could bend down; or times when he would lick a lollipop too seductively, to the point that Minho had to make himself think of disgusting things to will his boner down. 

On the outside, he laughed at how stupid the boy looked; while on the inside, he was dying to fuck the boy and turn him into a whining mess. 

Later on, that day, when he's on his phone he realizes that it's time to charge it except- his charger isn't here. Nor is it in the living room. 

Fuck, he must have forgotten it at Chan's. 

  
  


_ **Minho**: Chan I forgot my charger at your place _

_ Chan _

_ Chan _

_ C H A N _

_ **Chan**: Hey sorry man I can't really send you your charger i'm @ practice _

_ **Minho**: I'm literally at five percent don't do this to me _

_ **Chan**: Ah F U C K _

_ Uhhh _

_ I'll send Jisung! He's out with some friends rn he can probably get your charger and swing by your place _

_ Is that okay?  _

_ **Minho**: Sure _

_ **Chan**: I just texted him he's on his way soon.  _

_ **Minho**: What would I do without you _

_ **Chan**: Not forgotten your charger _

_ **Minho**: Okay fuck you _

  
  


Not soon after, it starts raining. Minho's eyes furrow in worry, is Jisung caught up in it? Hopefully, he won't get wet, or worse- get his charger wet. That would be disastrous. 

Ten minutes later his doorbell rings. Minho goes to check who it is, and it's exactly who he hoped for right at that moment. 

"Hey, man," Jisung greets with a sheepish smile. He was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. And that god awful hat- what even is it? It just made him look more like a fuckboy than anything. 

"Come inside for a while," Minho offers and Jisung doesn't even hesitate to walk in. As he takes off his shoes he gives Minho his charger. "Thanks, Sung. Sorry for making you come all the way here." 

"It's okay, I would panic too if my phone was at five percent with no charger," he says with a grin, "Thank god I'm here though." Minho rolls his eyes fondly and walks off to his room. Jisung follows him closely like a puppy and watches as Minho plugged his phone in. 

"Wow, Minho hyung. You've really been working out with Chan hyung," Jisung observes in mock innocence as he grabs Minho's bicep. "It suits you. You're as hard as a rock," he says with a squeeze — this is the exact kind of treatment that Minho has dealt with for so long. 

He clenches his jaw, unmoving. "Thanks," he manages to say. How he hasn't exploded yet is a miracle to him. 

"I'm pretty sure everyone wants to get a piece of you," Jisung smiles, eyes glinting in that way it usually does when Jisung says things like this — things that have a double meaning. 

"Yeah, you never fail to show me that," Minho blurts out before he can even stop himself. 

His expression falters slightly. "What?" he says, with a laugh too casual for the situation, hand loosening its grip on Minho's bicep.

It irks him, it irks him how adorably fuckable he looks even in that stupid hat. "I know you're teasing me, stop acting innocent," He says with a glare. 

Suddenly Jisung's whole demeanor changes. "What? Do I make you feel… frustrated?" He teases mockingly. Jisung is looking at him with sultry eyes as if he's trying to undress Minho with them. 

"Shut the fuck up," Minho growls and slaps the stupid hat from Jisung's head. His hair flopped back cutely on his forehead but Minho didn't have time to coo over how adorable Jisung is. Not when the younger looked so smug, like he knows he’s got Minho wrapped around his fingers. 

"Make me," Jisung taunted. The most cliche thing he could have ever said at that moment was said, and now Minho has no other choice but to 'make him' eat his own words. 

In a flurry of motions, Minho grabs Jisung and pins him to his bed. The younger lets out a sound as his back hit the mattress, eyes wide, but anticipating whatever Minho plans to do to him. 

Quickly, Minho settles his knee against Jisung's crotch and raises the boy's shirt up to rub his nipple. "You shameless slut, you wanted this to happen didn't you?" Minho growls out again and presses his knee harder. 

Jisung smirks and shamelessly ruts against him, a moan spilling from his lips. "But you're giving me what I want," He says breathlessly. The way his voice sounds drives Minho up against the wall. He reaches his free hand to drag down Jisung's sweatpants, freeing his semi-hard dick. 

"I'm gonna give you more," He warns before he starts stroking Jisung's dick, enjoying the way the younger writhes under him, a blissed-out expression replaces his cocky attitude. 

Minho leans forward and tugs at Jisung's bottom lip with his teeth. As he slips his tongue inside, his hand tugs at Jisung's a hard dick. Jisung’s jaw goes slack, letting Minho push his tongue inside without resistance. 

Sucking and biting his lips while stroking his dick is enough to make Jisung’s legs shake with a pent up orgasm. The younger boy is so sensitive it is so endearing. 

"I'm- I'm gonna-" 

"Already? You finish that fast you dirty bad boy?" Minho grunts out and flicks Jisung's nipple. Minho could feel Jisung's legs squeezing against his hips at the feeling. 

"Yes," He breathes out, not an ounce of shame left in his voice and yet his cheeks were burning red. Precum is leaking from his slit, making it even easier for Minho to stroke Jisung's dick. 

His own dick isn't the softest either. It is straining against his pants, begging to be touched, but all he can focus on is how to wreck Jisung as much as possible. 

After a while he slows down his strokes, trailing a few kisses down Jisung's neck. "I wanna come," he begs, hands roaming and sliding around Minho's clothed chest, tugging at the fabric harshly. 

"Needy slut," Minho murmurs on Jisung's neck before biting down. A shameless moan leaves Jisung's mouth and his hand claws at Minho's back. 

Jisung rolled his hips upwards, creating friction between both of them that leaves them simultaneously gasping. 

"Hyung- you're hard too. Hyung-" He gasps, grinding up some more. The pleasurable feeling leaves Minho groaning, but with a lot of restraint he pushes Jisung's hips down causing the younger to whine loudly. 

Sneakily, Jisung's hand reaches down to relieve himself but Minho slaps it away before it makes any contact. When Jisung tries again he simply grabs his wrist and pins it to his side of the head. 

"Hyung!" Jisung whines, bending his legs and pushing his feet into the mattress at the unbearable need to come. "Please let me come, Hyung, please please please-" he cuts himself off with a short squeak when Minho tugs at his dick harshly, pressing his thumb down his slit. 

"You're a bad fucking boy you know that right? Bad boys don't get to come." Minho says in a deep voice while picking up his pace of stroking. 

"I've been good, i've been good." Jisung repeats while Minho nibbles at his earlobe, "I'll be such a good boy hyung please let me come i'm so close-" 

And then he lets go of Jisung's dick all together. The younger opens up his eyes, his pupils widen as he writhes under Minho, crying out loud at the loss of friction. The sight turns him on so much. 

He just rests his forehead on Jisung's, pressing a few soft kisses while the younger calms down. 

After a few seconds, he leans forward to his nightstand and grabs a bottle of lube in the drawer. Then he slides down Jisung's body until he can hook a leg on his shoulder. "Pass me a pillow," He says, holding a hand out. 

"Aw, how sweet," Jisung coos teasingly, catching on to what Minho plans to do and gives him a pillow. 

"Shut up," he grumbles and shoves the pillow under Jisung's ass. 

Jisung watches with curious hungry eyes as Minho squirts lube on his hand. Then he takes the younger's dick in and inserts a finger inside his asshole without warning. 

"Fuck-" 

With vigor he starts bobbing his head up and down, matching his thrusts at the same time. Each thrust he got in deeper and took different angles. Jisung's back arched off the bed, his moans were getting louder and louder. 

It was all so filthy — the way Minho got him so pliant and unable to form any coherent sentences. It brought absolute glee to him, he was almost giddy as he inserted another finger in and sucked the tip of Jisung's dick before swallowing him whole again. 

"Oh my god," he chokes out while gripping tightly at Minho's hair.

He pulls away again and presses his thumb on Jisung's slit, keeping the younger from coming. Precum is leaking like crazy and his dick is so red and erect, Minho is surprised Jisung's lasted this long. 

Still, despite Jisung’s impressive effort, there's a limit for him. "You're so fucking rude!" Jisung wails, tears slipping out of his eyes, "You meanie! I haven't given you attitude at all and yet you do this!" He continues crying, moving around his hands. 

Slight guilt creeps up in Minho's mind. Maybe he did go too far. But another more sadistic part wants to torture Jisung even more, the sight of him crying convincing him to just edge him a while longer. 

Alas, he decides it's enough. For today. He creeps up his body until he's face to face with Jisung again and places a soft kiss to his mouth. A pair of arms wrap around his neck, deepening the kiss. He can feel Jisung's legs wrapping around his waist, rolling his hips up against Minho's. 

He breaks free from the kiss, cooing at how Jisung instinctively chased after his lips, "Baby, how about I fuck your throat and then I'll let you come, hm?" He suggests, rubbing calming circles on his thigh. 

A deep inhale. "Okay. Please use me," he whispers hoarsely. 

Minho's eyes darken and a smirk creeps up on his face, "I am," he says, brushing a few strands off of the younger's face. 

Immediately after that he gets out of bed and stands near the edge. Jisung follows suit and sits so he's facing Minho. 

His mouth falls open, and he watches hungrily as Minho pulled down his boxers. He scoots closer to the edge of the bed, gripping Minho's hips. "I wanna suck your dick, please hyung," he pleads, trying to get him closer. 

"First you want to come, and now you want to suck my dick?" Minho chuckles. 

"But I've been a good boy, right? Don’t you think I deserve both?" He asks, his eyes big and pleading like the brat that he is. Fondness swells in Minho's chest momentarily. 

"Yes you have, baby," he says and Jisung eyes close at the praise, leaning in towards Minho's touch. "Now let me fuck your mouth," he grips Jisung's hair and the younger immediately opens his mouth again, tongue sticking out eagerly. 

He grips his dick and rubs his tip on Jisung's dick, moaning quietly before slipping inside. He's surprised at how easily Jisung takes in his dick without gagging. "Look at you taking in my dick so well. Aren't you a cute little cock slut?" Minho croons, softly caressing Jisung's hair. 

The younger boy opens his eyes and peers up at Minho, looking way too innocent for someone who has a dick inside his mouth. 

It makes Minho want to wreck him so bad. "If you touch yourself I won't hesitate to kick you out of here, understood?" He orders. Jisung lets out a hum- that felt good, that damn brat- and curls his fingers on Minho's hips. 

He starts out slow at first, rocking his hips back and forth experimentally. The wet heat of Jisung's mouth makes him pick up his pace unconsciously, groaning as he goes harder and faster.

For a second, Jisung gags and Minho falters in his movements but the younger quickly encourages him to pick up his pace again, humming around Minho’s dick and moaning at the feeling. Tears are pooling at the corner of his eyes. “Do you enjoy the pain that much? You really are just a cock slut aren’t you?” he grunts out, feeling a familiar sensation pool at the pit of his stomach. 

Jisung moans again, the vibration causing Minho’s hips to stutter. 

Now is not the time to come though, not when he has a squirming boy ready to take him in the ass. So he takes out his dick completely. 

Jisung whines again, leaning forward and licking Minho's dick. He can't do much more because Minho grips his hair, keeping him in place. "Why didn't you come? I wanna swallow your come, hyung," he begs, opening his mouth. 

Unlike Jisung, Minho had self-restraint. After all, fucking Jisung harshly sounded more pleasing than getting the younger to swallow his come. "Next time," he promised. Jisung's slick red lips curl up into a coy smile at the promise of a next time. "I can't really fuck you if I'm soft, can I?" 

"You're finally gonna fuck me?" he says with excitement brimming in his tone. It’s something he has been waiting for ages. 

"Yeah, you've been a good boy now," Minho smiles at how Jisung keens at the praise, "do you want me to pin you down and fuck you into the mattress?." It's a stupid question really, they both know the answer. 

"Please," Jisung all but moans out, his cock twitching. 

“Lay down on your stomach,” he doesn’t need to say it twice because Jisung eagerly scrambles on to the bed, wiggling his ass in the air as an invitation.

Minho huffs and gets on the bed too, grabbing his bottle of lube and squirting it directly into Jisung’s ass. Minho hears a startled squeak from the younger. Jisung clutches onto the sheets in front of him tighter when Minho grips his hips and guides his dick inside his leaking hole.

He pushes the tip in, using all his self-restraint to not immediately thrust in, he leans forward and whispers, "This is the last time you tease me like this alright?" 

“Or wh-” Jisung cuts himself off with a loud obscene moan as Minho roughly thrusts in. He rests his forehead on Jisung’s shoulder for a second, groaning loudly before starting to thrust in and out harshly. 

At some point, Jisung’s even holding a hand on the headboard to support himself from smashing his head into it. Unable to form any coherent words Jisung just lets out shaky moans and screams.

"Hyung- Hyun- Minho hyung-!," he sobs out, fat tears rolling down his face, staining Minho's pillow. God the sight turns him on so bad. 

“Do you want to come?” he asks as he slows down his thrusts. Jisung only nods vigorously into the pillow. He turns his head towards Minho and oh — he’s beautiful. 

His face is completely red, hair messy and pupils dilated. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and his lower lip trembled. “Kiss me, hyung,” the younger begs. So he does, softly and gently as if he didn’t just torture the boy by denying him orgasm after orgasm. “Now fuck me hard again,” demands Jisung.

Minho doesn't need to be told twice as he roughly starts fucking the younger into the mattress. 

Jisung comes with a scream, squirming under Minho as he continues to fuck into him, chasing his release. Jisung is chanting ‘Oh my god’ like a mantra, clutching the bedsheets so hard his knuckles turn white. 

Not long after, Minho comes too with a loud moan, it felt incredible. He chased after his own high while stroking Jisung’s back. 

When he pulls out, the come pools out almost immediately, staining the sheets.

Great, now he gotta clean all his bed sheets because of the mess. No matter how much he tries, Jisung still wins over him somehow. “You need to shower, and I need to change the bedsheets,” he says. And yet, he still snuggles up to Jisung, nosing at the younger’s hair with a hand wrapped around his waist. 

“You just gave me the best dicking in my life and now you expect me to get up and be productive?” Jisung says with a groan, wiggling his ass. 

Minho feels his cheeks get hot at the compliment, “keep that fucked-out look on, and I might overstimulate your bratty ass,” he retorts, before standing up. 

With an alarmed expression, Jisung stumbles out of bed too, “Okay, okay! I’m up! I’ve already cried a lot today.” Minho is slightly disappointed that Jisung wasn’t up for it. For Minho, there is never enough crying during sex. Jisung is every top’s wet dream. 

His gaze follows Jisung’s bare ass as he disappears into the hallway. Spanking would make that cute little ass look even better. Or imagine, eating him out while he’s bent over the kitchen table? Minho’s head is already filled with ideas for all their ‘Next time’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> *rattling my cup filled with loose change* Spare Me Some Comments Sir,,,,,Spare Me Some Co m m e n ts,,,


End file.
